Wicked Reinvention
by Mave-Raven
Summary: Severus Snape is re-living his past thought his memorys, and now he has to put up with a know-it-all Gryffindor that is reminding him of someone he knew from his past. Hermione Granger finds a diary and it turns her world upside down. HS story. Please RR
1. Prolong

Wicked Reinvention

By: Mave and Raven

Prolong

A/N: This story is being written by two people. Just thought you might like to know. Please review and we'll give you a cookie.

A young woke suddenly, a feeling of dread coming over, her women slowly got up to check on her baby. He was sleeping peacefully. She looked down on him with a gaze full of love. She lay her hand gently on her babe's soft, silky cheek. She stood there for a few moments, and walked back to her room. Her husband was snoring softly, obviously tired out from earlier that night. She smiled at her sleeping husband.

The young woman was wide awake now, she crept to her desk and took out her diary. She had been keeping once since she was eleven years old and even now after becoming a wife and a mother. Most might have thought it was immature but she didn't, she wanted to remember and have her children know what she was like and her experiences. She had a feeling she wouldn't be there for her child's life. She finished her entry and slipped back under the covers. Her husband slipped his arms around her and pulled her close. She, the young women, thought of the young babe growing inside her stomach at that very moment. She had yet to tell her husband of this news. She knew he would be fearful and excited. For she knew something was happening that would change the course of the world and her future. She slipped into a dreamless sleep, or so it seemed.

A young man, now about twenty, was dressed in long back robes and a mask, masking his face. Only his obsidian eyes started out, a void of emotions. He had been summoned to his Master and was now waiting for his instructions. The young man was in a dark forest, a storm was coming in, and the wind howled like a werewolf to the full moon. But no moon shone overhead. Only stars were present this night. For it was a dark moon.

A man, or what could be called a man, step out of the dark forest, and snake at his side. The man had slits for eyes, red as blood, and a handsome face, if it were not obscured by the snake like features. His pale face was like scales, and his snake DNA was showing. "Come, my faithful Death Eater," came a silky voice, a voice that was deep and rich. Not the voice of the merciless killer he was.

The young man walked slowly towards his Master, knelt, and kissed the hem of his masters velvet black robes. "Yes my lord."

"I have a task for you, that must be completed. A clever servant of mine has given me the whereabouts of the Potters, I want you to make sure that they will no longer be a problem." The Master said to the young man knelt before him.

"My lord, if I may speak freely," asked the man.

"Yes, go a head."

"The wife of that dimwit Potter is a friend of mine, she has done nothing, my lord I ask you to spare her life," said the young man.

"She is an Auror and my enemy. I will not allow her to live" said the Master.

This would usually signal the end of the discussion, but this is something that the man truly wanted. He persisted, "Master, I beg of you. If I ask of you of anything, make this it. Please spare her life." 

The snake like creature thought to himself for a minute then just like he had tasted something terrible he replied, " Fine, I will allow the woman to live, but no one else."

The man sighed in relief, "Thank you my lord, thank you." The man thought to himself for a second then asked a question.

"My lord, you know of where the Potters live?" Asked the servant.

"Yes, there Secret Keeper was a Death Eater, how ironic I say. No one would have guessed it. One of my trusted minions quite cleverly supplied me with their whereabouts and tomorrow we shall kill the Potters," said the master.

"Yes, my lord," and the servant Apperated away.

The young women woke with a start. She had been dreaming. A boy, with long black hair, her dreams always seemed to come back to him even after all these years had passed. Why could she not rid her head of him? She was a happily married woman, who loved her husband deeply, yet she always found herself wandering what happened to that boy? They were together during school, before she fell in love with her husband. In most of her dreams though, it was just fond and happy memories of this boy, tonight it was different. There was pain and suffering. He was in immense pain invoked by a man…or a creature of some sort with scaly skin and red eyes. The women looked around her, her husband was already up, which meant her child was awake as well. She got out of bed and dressed. It was Halloween and her little boy came running into the room.

"Mummy, mummy," the little boy no more then a year old, screeched.

"Well hell-o, how is Mummy's little guy?" she asked.

"Up, up," yelled the little boy and the mother pick him up. He grabbed onto her hair and giggled softly.

"Good to see you are up," said her husband, giving her a kiss.

"Yes," she said. She ate her breakfast and Apperated to work. The day went by as usual, but the women felt a sense of foreboding. When she came home, her child was already asleep, and she went in to kiss him good night. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled before drifting back into a deep sleep.

"Your late," said her husband.

"I know, we had a mix up at the Ministry and I couldn't get away. It was in my department," she explained.

"You work to much. Come and rest on the couch. I will bring you something to eat," said her husband. She went and sat on the couch, loving that fact her husband was home.

"I am so glad the Quidditch season is over," she said, "I need you here so much now. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I am pregnant again," she said. Her husbands eyes light up suddenly.

"You mean I'm going to be a Daddy again," he said.

"Yes. I know how you must be thinking, under all that happiness, that this isn't the best time with the Dark Lord gaining strength and him coming after us. But we have our Secret Keeper, and we should be happy, this is a blessing."

"Your right, I am thinking that. But you are right as well, it is a blessing," he said. Soon after she had eaten, they went to bed. Both happy and content. The women checked on her sleeping baby one more time before going to bed, and soon fell into a deep sleep.

The young man with the obsidian eyes Apperated to the forest to meet up with his Master and fellow Death Eaters. The moon was but a sliver in the sky, not giving off much light. He waited for his Master to come. There was a popping noise and a tall figure dressed in black appeared, followed by three more pops and three more people dressed in black appeared. The young man went to his Master.

"It is time," said the Master. "Tonight we go to Godric's Hallow to kill Potter, save but the women, as a favor to one among us. Let's go my faithful children."

They Apperated away, to a small cottage in the woods. There were not lights present in the house. Everyone was asleep. The young man remained outside, while this Master and fellow Death Eaters went into the house. "No one is to kill the child but myself," said the Master. "You may kill the man, but leave the women." The young man watched as his Master un-locked the door and crept inside. He heard a man cry out to his wife to take the boy and run. He saw green light from a window and knew that the man, his enemy from school had died. He heard shouting and the young women scream, saying something. A green light erupted again from the house and the women screamed, the young man dropped to his knees. She had died, they killed her, even though his Master promised he would spare her.

A scream sounded in the room and Severus Snape woke up.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is another chapter for you. Now while the story might start out kinda slow, we promise it will pick up and become more interesting. Please don't mind Grammar errors or punctuation, we have no beta and if anyone is interested in betaing this story drop us a line. Hope you enjoy. Please Review!

We would like to thank Emma-Kitty for being our first reviewer. Thanks so much.

Wicked Reinvention

Chapter 1

By: Mave and Raven

Harry Potter was having the worst summer ever. It was three weeks into the summer holidays and still no letters from the Order, Ron, or Hermione; or anyone for that matter. They'd promise to have him out of the Dursley's care as soon as possible, but as far as Harry could tell, that wasn't happening. Harry hadn't even had a single letter from Ron or Hermione all summer, it was turning out to be just like the summer before his second year. He was hoping that they would come and get him before his birthday like they had done last year.

The Weasley's had gotten Harry the day before his sixteenth birthday, and they had planned a surprise birthday party for Harry, it was the first proper birthday he had ever had. For Harry it was a wonder; cake, presents, and a long Quidditch game, for which of course his, Harry's, team won.

But now it was once again almost his birthday and he still hadn't heard from anyone. The Dursley's had locked Harry in his room the moment he stepped into number 4 Privet Drive. Harry hadn't been allowed to roam the streets as he was before. So, being stuck in his room, he had already finished all his homework including a nasty essay for Snape on truth potions. An unfortunate surprised for Harry, he got an Outstanding in Potions on his O.W.L.'s and was now taking Advanced Potions in preparation for his N.E.W.T.'s. Harry was still studying Occlumency, to keep Voldermort out of his head and his dreams. Snape, although very reluctantly, agreed to resume teaching Harry Occlumency. Snape and Dumbledore were tutoring Harry. Thankfully for Harry he had mastered it in his sixth year, and would only be tested by Dumbledore a few times over the course of the next school year to see if Harry still had it down. Harry hadn't had one dream about Voldermort's doings...yet. His scar would twinge once in a while, showing that Voldermort was still out there and killing. Voldermort was getting stronger and collecting more and more Death Eaters to his cause. But Harry's sixth year was quiet for the most part. There was no big show down between Voldermort and Harry, and Harry was worried. He had heard the Prophecy. Only one of them would survive and Harry had a feeling that this year, his last year at Hogwarts would be the final showdown between them. Harry had been training all sixth year for the battle that would inevitably come; after all it was his destiny.

Harry was lying on his, looking up at the darken sky outside his window. The Dursley's had all gone out to dinner, leaving Harry alone, locked in his bedroom. He couldn't wait for the day he turned seventeen, for he could do magic outside of the school. Harry could see himself if the Dursley's tried to lock him up; he would un-lock his door, grab his Firebolt and fly right out of Little Winging. Harry thought the Dursley's might have known this because they were especially antsy around Harry now that it was getting close to his birthday. Harry having nothing to do, opened his window and stared out at the night sky, hoping he would see an owl telling him the Weasley's were coming to pick him up and day now. But he saw no owls, nothing but starts, the moon, and clouds. Harry turned away from he window and lay back down on his bed, staring at the walls. Suddenly he heard a noise outside, and a loud thumping noise. Harry slowly got up and looked outside. He didn't' see anything. He listened very closely. Soon her heard the door opening and someone yelling "Ouch." Then everything was silent again. He heard a pare of feet climbing up the stairs, and t wasn't the Dursley's. Harry quickly dropped down to the ground and wrenched the floor bored and pulled out his want. He drew himself into a corner, and he heard his door unlocking. Harry got himself ready to do magic if it was needed, even an underage wizard could use magic to defend himself, or at least he hoped. The door swung open and a woman feel through the door.

"Ow," she said. "Damn door."

"Harry," said a nameless voice, a voice that was oddly family to him. "Are you there?"

"It's Tonks and Kingsley," said the female voice.

Harry crept out of his hiding place. "You guys scared me. I thought you were some kind of intruder or something."

"I told you we should have sent an owl," said Kingsley.

"Oh, shut up," said Tonks.

"What are you guys doing here?" Questioned Harry.

"We're here to rescue you, and take you to the Weasley's. And we couldn't owl you. Dumbledore made it so owls couldn't get through," said Tonks, turning around to face Kingsley. She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled out her wand once more. She started muttering things and all of Harry s stuff started flying into his trunk. All the while Harry was still just standing there.

"Umm, so Dumbledore made it so the Owl's couldn't get through, why?" Asked Harry.

"Because, Dumbledore doesn't want anyone finding out where you are. He has a feeling that Voldermort is going to strike sometime soon, making you his first target," answered Kingsley.

"Yah," said Tonks, "We got two Owls' today. One from Dumbledore and one from Ron, bother telling us to come and get you and take you to the Wesley's and here we are." Tonks finished up magicing Harry's thins into his trunk.

"Now we're taking a Portkey to the Burrow," said Kingsley. "Harry; make sure you have everything."

Harry grabbed Hedwig and checked under the floor bored and anywhere else that he might have left something. Tonks pulled out an old newspaper and they all grabbed onto it. Soon Harry felt the all too familiar pull of his navel as he went spinning off. He landed hard on the ground in front of the Burrow. He was home at last.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran out to meet him.

"Good to see ya mate," said Ron.

Hermione flung herself on Harry, giving him a big hug, "So good to see you Harry. Sorry we couldn't owl you or come and get you before."

Ginny hugged Harry, "Great to se you again Potter," she said with an evil glint in her eye.

"It's great to see you all as well," said Harry, winking at Ginny. And they all trotted inside. Where Mrs. Weasley threw herself on Harry and engulfed him in a big hug. 

"Harry dear! How are you? You must be starving!" She said. "Come have something to eat."

Harry and the rest of them followed her into the kitchen, where Charlie and Bill sat.

"Hull-o Harry," they said together. Mr. Weasley was nowhere in sight, and neither was the Twins. Percy, although not living at home anymore, was once again part of the family. After a huge misunderstanding two years ago, he came home and apologized for being a git. The relationship with his family has been shaky ever since. Percy is living with his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, and from the last time Harry had gotten to talk to Ron, they were now engaged.

Harry was having a wonderful time at the Weasley's house. There was only a few weeks left till they returned to Hogwarts. Hermione was Headgirl, while unfortunately the fates decided to hate the trio: Draco Malfoy was Headboy. Hermione also announced that she was going to do a Potions thesis that year, Harry and Ron both thought she was crazy for spending any extra time with Snape. Hermione just brushed it off, and told them she was seriously considering becoming a Potion mistress.

The next day, Harry was awoken abruptly in the most peculiar way. He awoke to a loud rendition of "Harry Birthday to You" being sung by: Hermione, Ron and Ginny and the twins. Once they were done they had a bit of fun by hitting Harry with a few pillows. Harry laughed at it, despite the fact that he was till half-asleep. It was after all his seventeenth birthday. Harry then focused his attention on the twins, they explained without question that they had come earlier this morning to see Harry and the rest of the family.

Harry dragged himself out of bed and followed the group downstairs for breakfast. Upon entering the living room, his nose was rewarded by the heavenly scent of home made French toast and waffles, one of the many wondrous aspects of Mrs. Weasley's home cooking, coming form the kitchen. Harry, entered the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley ushered him to the nearest chair, and then put in front of him a mountain full of French toast and waffles. Needless to say, the morning was more relaxed then his sixteenth, minus the surprise, but Harry enjoyed it just as much. He spent his seventeenth birthday with people whom he loved and whom loved him in return. 

At the end of the day, Harry received his birthday presents. He received a new green sweater and matching socks from Mrs. Weasley, who informed him that he would make great, wear of it during the winter. Fred and George of course gave him a gift basket full of many new products that they hadn't even released in their store yet. This was something, which received a raised eyebrow from each Weasley parent. Charlie gave Harry a book on the history of Quidditch. Bill, who had recently gone to France with is girlfriend of a few years, Fleur Delacour, had bought Harry a whole box full of different kinds of French candies. Hermione, how had taken up knitting in their fifth year to make hats and socks for the house elves, had knit Harry two pairs of mittens, one scarf, three very think pairs of socks, and a beanie. He looked over at her in amazement that she had made so many things for him.

She shrugged and said, "You were complaining last winter about how cold you constantly where when you played Quidditch in the snow." Harry smiled at her for remembering something as small as that, it was so like her. He appreciated the gift very much.

He opened up Ginny's present next, and was happily surprised to open a book titled 101 Defense Against the Dark Arts Secrets and Spells You Never Knew.

He had been saving Ron's present for last and now it was time to open it. He tore through the wrapping and found a very thick book, he saw on the binding it was titled Playbook. He opened up the book to find blank pages and then the back he found a sketch or two. The sketches looked to be Quidditch plays. Much like the Marauders Map the play showed a Quidditch field and the positions of the players were labeled. Upon touching the middle of the page, the dots would fly according to how you wanted to play to be. Harry was very happy with the book but slightly confused as to why Ron chose this gift for him.

He looked up at Ron, who gave him a devious grin and then said, "I figured you would be needing it this year...after all a Quidditch Captain has to keep track of this plays some how."

Harry eye's bulged out of his head and said, "I...I'm captain?!" Ron and everyone else nodded.

Ginny piped up, "Angelina owled us today and told us the good news. Congratulations Harry!" Harry was in absolute wonder; it truly was a great birthday.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The summer was coming to a quick end and at the beginning of it, Harry Potter would have welcomed the end of summer with open arms. Now having spent three weeks at the Weasley's, he felt the end of summer could wait.

He was playing an aggressive game of Quidditch with Ron, the twins, and Ginny. Hermione, how they made the failed attempt to get involved in the game, sat quietly under a tree indulge in a book as always.

It felt as if it had been a perfect day, but this perfect day would not end so perfectly. An unfamiliar owl flew overhead and began to swoop in the direction of the Burrow. Ron, who had become distracted in watching the owl, had just allowed Fred to score ten points with the Quaffle. He swore quietly, and continued play for a few minutes. Then their game was brought to an abrupt halt, by the voice of Mrs. Weasley calling them all in for dinner.

They all swiftly landed and picked up their few hoops and balls they where using as 'Quidditch equipment'. Hermione collected her books and they all began walking towards the Burrow. They all expected to be welcomed by an old table overflowing with food, with mismatched chairs and a scolding Mrs. Weasley telling them to wash up before eating.

What they expected was not exactly what they received. The old table overflowing with food and mismatched chairs was in existence. Yet, Mrs. Weasley's scolding finger was not, it had disappeared along wit the smirk on her face and the glint in her eyes. Her voice didn't have the slight perk as usual. Everyone noticed this, yet didn't say anything.

They all gave curious looks though when she said, "Harry, please come with me."

Harry raised an eyebrow slightly, but quietly followed Mrs. Weasley into the cramped living room. He already felt nervous, something had to be wrong. 

Mrs. Weasley held up a piece of parchment that had a broken seal; that Harry recognized at once as the letter the strange owl had been carrying. He looked at it incredulously, but took it from Mrs. Weasley's hand and opened it up.

__

Dear Harry,

I have discovered some of Sirius's old things the other day while I was going through my attic. I kept many of his things here after he had been convicted. Before he died, he told me that he had a few things that one day he would leave to you, as they were your to being with. I believe I have found this inheritance. If you wish before you leave for school in a few days, you may drop by and visit and pick up these possessions. I hope you're doing well. Write soon.

Remus

Harry's hands were shaking slightly as they held the letter He shut his eyes briefly and took a shallow breath. It had only been two years since Sirius had died. Even now it still hurt. It was permanent damage that could never be fixed. It was a slight clamp on his heard at the mention of his newly discovered inheritance. Just another reminder that his godfather was no longer in this world anymore.

Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley's face; she gave him a sympathetic look and tried to give him a worm smile while she patted his arm gently. Harry knew he had to go and see Remus, he had to do this. He had always been with very little information on his parents. All he had were photographs and a few old stories as to what they were like. Sirius held onto this legacy for him, knowing one day he would want to know more, that he would need to know more. Harry knew he had to leave soon to go and see Remus. Mrs. Weasley had already started to leave the room, he followed her into the Kitchen, There, Hermione and Ron were taking a drink of water, a relief from he summer heat and their vigorous Quidditch match (in Ron's case). They stopped and looked up at Harry as he stood in the Doorway.

"We're going to see Remus," he said, and thus the decision was made.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: We would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter one, and we would also like to thank very much out Beta Mavra. Enjoy this chapter, we are working on the next one as you read, hopefully it will get up sooner then this one. Read/Review!!!!!!

Wicked Reinvention

Chapter 2

By: Mave and Raven

The next day the trio stood in front of the fireplace with Floo powder in their right hands. Mrs. Weasley had offered to go with them but they had declined, reassuring her they would be alright. Hermione who already had her Apperation license decided to go with her two best friends via Floo network. As much as Harry hated going through the Floo network, he volunteered to go first. Throwing a handful of Floo powder in the fire, he stepped into the green flames and shouted, "Moony's Gallow." He began spinning faster and faster to the point where he felt nauseated, then before he knew it he felt solid ground beneath his fee. He opened his eyes and stepped into a well sized, comfortable looking living room Harry looked around a bit and saw a single small bookcase, he noticed many of the books he saw were on Lyncanthropy. Suddenly, Harry heard a loud thump. He tuned to find Ron coughing from inhaling smoke. Hermione arrived after Ron falling ungracefully onto the floor. She blushed as she got up and brushed the soot off her clothes.

Remus entered the room and saw them. He sighed in relief, "I thought i might be you." He grinned and said, "It's so good to see you all."

"Good to see you too. Professor." Said Hermione.

"Call me Remus, Hermione. I am not your teacher anymore."

Hermione simply nodded her compliance. Remus opened his mouth, then shut it once more. Obviously, the trio weren't the only ones feeling awkward about his situation. Finally, Remus found his voice and spoke, "Well, how about we talk a bit after I show you what he left you. I'm sure you may have a few questions." Harry noticed how Remus avoided saying Sirius' name. Remus led them down the hall, he noticed something though, Hermione seemed to be searching for something, yet he didn't say anything in case he was wrong. Much like many Muggle homes the entrance to the attic was a set of stairs that was to be pulled down from the ceiling. Remus pulled down the stairs and led them up into the attic.

The attic was like most dark, drafty, yet a bit bigger then the trio expected. There were many old antiquities, a few old portraits that eye balled them curiously and tons of boxes. Hermione was canning trough the attic warily. When she first entered the house, she felt something, a sort of pull. She didn't understand what it was, but since entering the attic it had grown much stronger.

Remus then broke the awkward silence that had crept over the group. He gestured to about seven boxes that appeared to be separate from the rest and said, "It's all in there. I'll leave you to go through t them. If you have any questions, I'll be downstairs." Before he went down the stairs again he put a hand on Harry's shoulder out of consolation, Harry didn't seem to notice. He approached the boxes steadily. He walked to the closest one and ran a finger on the brim of it, then cautiously he opened it up, not knowing what to expect.

Hermione and Ron sat watching him, wandering what to do. They slowly came up behind him and watched. Harry reached into the box and pulled out a framed picture. It was a picture of a teenage couple. The young girl had thick dark red hair and bright green eyes and who was looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow. The boy looked very mischievous with the messiest hair, hazel eyes, and devious looking grin. The girl looked to be scolding the boy in the picture. Harry just started at it for a moment, it was his parent when they were still at Hogwarts. He recognized they were in front of the library outside on a sunny day. He set the picture down and began going through the rest of the contents of the box. Soon after he asked Hermione and Ron to help him. Among the belongings they had found were: clothes, books, photographs, jewelry, James glasses, and old snitch, and an old cauldron.

Hermione kept feeling that pull on her that she had felt since she entered the house. It was almost as if someone or something was guiding her to something. she shook off the feeling, and started going thought another box when she found something of interest to her. She found quite a few old, dusty textbooks with titles such as Magical Maladies A-Z; Hermione opened this book up to the table of contents and saw that there were chapters on how to cure anything from an ear infection to how to re grow eye balls. Hermione began flipping through the book and was immediately entranced. She saw the rest of the book under it were old school textbooks or something of that sort. She took about ten of them that were in that stack. Harry and Ron noticed the loud thud off all the books hitting the floor, and looked over to see Hermione already engulfed in a book Harry grinned at the sight of his best friend, reading the textbook, it was so normal and natural. Something Harry's life hasn't always been.

Almost two hours later, the trio went back downstairs to talk to Remus whom had tea already made, lunch out and ready in the small den. They all sat and began to eat. Hermione had pulled herself from the new stack of books she had suddenly discovered and even sat and participated in the conversation. Harry had a few questions about his parents as Remus had expected. Remus answered all his question. It was then that it finally hit Hermione that Remus was the last of the Marauders. James had been the first to die, then Sirius, Peter was never a friend and was the cause of James and Lily's death along with many others. The life of a werewolf was lonely as it was, but Remus had been lucky to have had friends who had stayed with him and mastered Animagus because of him. He didn't have that great fortune of those best friends anymore, they were all dead or evil. Hermione felt pity for Remus now, he really was all alone.

The conversation with Remus lasted a good few hours. It was then out of nowhere that there was a voice coming from he fireplace, "Good day everyone." Everyone turned and was very surprised to see the head of Albus Dumbledore in the fireplace greeting them. Remus said, "Hello, Albus, what can I do for you?"

Albus smiled gently and replied, "Thank you Remus, but I simply have a request of Harry." The Headmaster then turned more serious and looked at Harry. "Harry, I am sure that Tonks and Kingsley already filled you in that I feel danger will be at great height for you this year, as it has always been. I know you were safer at Privet Drive than you are at the Burrow, But Molly owled me and told me you would be here to see Remus and she told me why. It's quite convenient that Remus lives in Hogsmeade, and I feel it would be safer for you to remain here for the next few days until school starts again. That is if it is okay with you Remus?"

Remus nodded his reply and said, "Of course." 

Before Harry could say anything Ron piped up and said, "Headmaster, Remus if you don't mind I would like to stay with Harry."

The Headmaster looked at Ron then at Remus, who nodded his compliance. The Headmaster look at Hermione and asked, "Hermione do you wish to stay as well"

Hermione answered, "I would Professor, but there are a few things that I need to get finished at the Burrow. I have much research that I am doing in preparation for my Potions thesis, and all my work is at the Burrow."

The Headmaster chuckled, "Potions thesis? Have you informed Professor Nape of this yet?"

Hermione stuttered a bit, "Uh, not yet Professor."

Dumbledore chuckled once again and said, "Very well, be careful on the way back to the Burrow, and please Remus keep in touch with me until school starts. Good day." Then the Headmasters head was gone.

Hermione went back to being indulged by the newly discovered books. Harry walked into the living room and saw this, then said, "Hermione, I thought you were leaving."

Hermione`s head whipped up and then said, "Oh, I am. This book is really good; I just wanted to get through it more before I had to leave."

Harry smirked a bit and then sighed. "Hermione, you can borrow the books if you want. I don't mind." Hermione broke into a huge grin and thanked him vigorously. Some time later she gathered up the books and said her good-byes to Ron, Harry, and Remus. She Apperated back to the Burrow with the books, not even noticing that the feeling she had been having earlier was gone.

**************************************

Hermione arrived in a small bedroom, filled with stuffed animals, she looked around her at the welcoming sight; she was in Ginny's bedroom. Where she stayed when she spent time at the Weasley's. Hermione didn't see the red headed girl around.

Hermione tossed the books onto her bed, and decided to se if anyone was home. She skipped down the stairs, to see Fred and George sitting at the kitchen table, heads bent, seeming to be talking in low voices.

Hermione said in her Mrs. Weasley voice, "What are you boys doing?"

Both boys jumped and turned around, "Blimey, Hermione, you scared us. I really thought you were Mum," said Fred.

"Bout gave me a heart attack," said George.

"So what are you boys doing?" Questioned Hermione in her bossy voice.

"Just designing some new products for Weasley's Wizards Wheezes," said Fred. Fred and George had started the WWW last year and it bloomed into a prosperous business.

A tall red headed girl bounded into the kitchen. "Hey, Hermione when did you get back? Where are Harry and Ron?" She asked in quick succession.

"The boy's are staying at Remus's till we get back to Hogwarts. I decided to come back here so I can finish everything in peace," she said, smiling at the younger girl. "And I wouldn't get that sticking around Remus's with Harry and Ron."

"Too, true," agreed Ginny. "So...Hermione want to come upstairs with me." Ginny opened her eyes wide as in a hint to Hermione.

"Sure." Hermione followed the youngest Weasley up the stairs, leaving the Twins in confusion.

Once they entered the room, Hermione sat on her bed and faced Ginny. "So, what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

Ginny blushed, "Well..." she started; "it's about Harry and I."

"Yes," said Hermione. 

Ginny cleared her throat, "I'm not sure if you have noticed that Harry and I have become closer in the past year. Closer then I think even we know. I really like him Hermione, and not in the way I Use to when I was younger, that was a silly hero-worshipping. This is more...real."

"Well," Hermione started, "I have noticed that you guys have gotten closer, but I guess I never really thought anything of it. But if you think it's something more, then do something about it. We're in the middle of a war Ginny, don't take the chance that you will have time to tell Harry how you feel. As you know, Voldermort is going to come after Harry this year, and no one knows if Harry will survive it. Take the change Ginny, tell him."

"I know. I'm just so afraid Hermione," said Ginny, tears running down her freckled cheeks.

Hermione fathered the younger girl to her, "Don't be afraid to speak from you heart. Follow it. I may no know a lot about romance, but I wouldn't take the chance that the person I cared for didn't know about it."

"Thanks Hermione, I am so glad you're my friend. I could never talk to my brothers about his kind of stuff," said Ginny. Hermione left Ginny on her bed to think things over and Hermione went back down stairs. A sudden feeling that she was missing something swept over her and then it was gone.

**********************************

Back at Moony's Gallow Remus, Harry and Ron had just finished dinner. Harry had gone to the bathroom leaving Ron and Remus alone for a few minutes to talk.

"He's been fairly quiet all evening, hasn't he?" asked Ron.

"Does that really surprise you, Ron?" Remus asked incredulously.

"No, I suppose not. I didn't know what to expect. I'm worried about him. He's my best mate. I just can't imagine what he's going through. He lost his parents, and the closest thing he ever had to a father, isn't here anymore. It just felt odd for me to be going through his parent's stuff, almost like grave robbing. I know it's only harder on Harry."

Remus was quiet for a moment, then patted Ron on the back and said, "This was something that Sirius meant to show Harry himself. I'm sure Sirius would have been grateful that you and Hermione were here. As for Harry, all we can do is give him time for all of this to sink in."

A few seconds after that was said Harry came back and situation was discussed no more.

The rest of the evening had gone by comfortably with conversation and a few bottles of Butterbeer. As least the three said good night. Moony's Gallow was a cozy cottage, with two bedrooms this left Ron and Harry sharing the guestroom. The boys got ready for bed, and then Ron settled into one of the twins beds, and Harry into the other twin bed that Remus had transfigured from a box. Harry was deep in thought and found it difficult to fall asleep. He dozed off once or twice, but finally at two in the morning he sat up. His head was aching from his lack of sleep. Harry put on his glasses that were on the nightstand and stood up. He could hear Ron snoring, so this assured him that Ron wouldn't wake so easily. Very quietly, Harry crept out of the room He silently felt his way through the dark hall, when he came to the spot where he was sure the entrance to the attic was. He was quite tall about 6'3, so he merely reached up and immediately felt the cord. Harry pulled down the stairs that led to the attic and climbed up them. He immediately went to the boxes that he, Ron, and Hermione had been scrounging through, hours earlier. They hadn't really gone through everything though. At least, Harry hadn't. He had now started going trough everything once more. After about half and hour, Harry felt a small, yet quite heavy box. Harry pulled it out. The box could have been an old shoebox from what he saw. It was white and cardboard. Upon opening the box, he found out why it was heavy for it's size, it was crammed full with photographs, both Muggle and Wizard alike. Harry had indeed found many photographs that day, but he hadn't seen the ones in this box yet.

Sitting Indian style, Harry began going through the photographs, one by one. The majority of the photographs were of Lily, James, and Harry. The rest were of the Marauders and a few of Lily's friends. Harry had gotten through nearly the entire box, when he came to one picture that was very different from the rest. It was a Wizard photograph of James at about the age of sixteen or seventeen from the looks of it. There was a girl who appeared to be flirting with him very much in the photo, and James looked to be flirting back. The young teenage girl was certainly not Lily Evans. She looked to be about the same age as James with light brown hair, almond shaped brown eyes, with a sprinkle of freckles on her cheeks. She was very attractive, but Harry didn't recognize her. Who was this young women? Why was she coming onto his Dad? The picture unnerved him, even when he went back to bed. He hadn't seen her in any other pictures, and no one had ever mentioned anything about another girl from his Dad's past besides his Mum of course. He decided to not ask Remus, not now anyway. Harry saw the clock; it was now three in the morning. That was when he realized tomorrow night he would be back at Hogwarts, he smiled to himself. With thoughts of Hogwarts in his head he finally did fall asleep, yet the question remained in the back of his mind. Who was the mystery girl from his father's past?


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but real life caught up to us. Schoolwork is a pain. Hope you enjoy. We would like to thank our wonderful beta Mavra. Emmy-kitty, Clair Bear Blondie, and Jade121 for reviewing our story. Hope you like.

Wicked Reinvention

By: Mave and Raven

Chapter 3

__

A scream sounded in the room and Severus Snape woke up.

***************************************************

Sweating and shaking, Severus slowly sat up. She was haunting his dreams once again. He hadn't dreamt of her in years. He had thought he had put her in his past, but now she was popping up again. What did it mean? Why all of a sudden, after fifteen years of not thinking or dreaming about her does she suddenly appear? Why? It was a surprise that he would dream of her now, just as he was starting to forget her. The way she laughed and the sun would light up her red, gold hair. The way her green eyes would sparkle when she looked at him. She would now haunt him forever.

It was five in the morning, an ungodly hour to be up, but now that he was, sleep was not an option. Severus never was one to be able to fall back asleep once awake. He showered and got ready for the day. Which included more tedious lesson plans that needed to be finished before the students arrived. It had been a quiet summer so far, and Severus wasn't quite ready for the noise of the castle when felled with thousands of adolescent. Calling a house-elf to his rooms, Severus order breakfast, and ate in silence in his room. Although, Albus would rather Severus come and ingle with the rest of the staff, he wasn't in the mood to hang around his colleagues at present moment. There was a restless smell in the air, as if something where going to happen. Severus hadn't been summoned by the Dark Lord much this summer and Severus wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He had spent two years proving his un-dying loyalty to the Dark Lord, had gotten back into his inner circle, and was right up there with Lucius Malfoy; to have something go wrong now. Severus wasn't sure if he would live if he was to prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord once more. The torture that Severus had endured these past two years was something no one could imagine. No even Dumbledore know all of it, Severus kept it locked inside like he did with all things. All the horrible things the Dark Lord had made him to do to prove his loyalty,; Severus was disgusted with himself. But at the end of Potters sixth year, the Dark Lord gave Severus what he wanted more then anything else at tat time, his trust. The Dark Lord trusted him once again. Severus was able to breath more freely now.

The information that Severus was picking up now was astounding, and the information he was giving was pleasingly sufficient to keep him in the Dark Lords good graces, for now. Albus knew that he had to up the stakes and give Severus more leeway when it came to giving out information that the Order was accomplishing. He saw changes in Severs. Severus was looking better there days, More groomed, less dark, like he had finally after years of horrendous work he had gotten a few good meals in him and a few good nights of sleep. The changes in Severus mood and appearance was impressive. He got on better with those around him, and despite him being in a beastly mood this morning, he was an all around more level tempered man, but his mood was not mistaking, he was still a bastard to those around him when need be. Once the students arrived, he would go back into teaching mode. He was not a man to give out sympathies or pity. He might be more approachable now, but he would have to keep up appearance. Many of his Slytherins' had parents who were devoted to the Dark Lord. He would still be biased to his Slytherins' and cruel to all the other houses, especially Gryffindor. He didn't think he could not do that even if he tried. It was just the way he was now. And it didn't bother him in the least. He was proud of being called an evil bastard, it kept people at distance. Severus turned around to a popping sound. The Headmasters head poked out of the fire.

"Severus, we missed you at breakfast," Dumbledore started. "We have a staff meeting today, don't forget."

"I haven't," Severus said.

"Well, good." The Headmaster looked at this young man that came to him so long ago for help. Albus knew Severus probably better then Severus did himself. "Is something the matter, Severus?"

"I'm not sure. I have a feeling something is going to happen. But it may be just because the students are coming back, and I'm not quite ready for my free time to be taken away yet."

"Perhaps," said Dumbledore. "We shall see. I myself woke up this morning with a sense of uneasiness. Well I'll leave you to prepare for your classes, and Severus don't' work so hard. You only have a little while to enjoy your free time as you said." Dumbledore disappeared in a flash. Severus wasn't sure why he didn't tell Albus about dreaming of her gain. Maybe it was a one time thing, he thought.

He went about his day perusal. The staff meeting was most un-enjoyable; Severus had found himself thinking of her again, and not paying attention to what was going on. It was a sweltering hot day, and Severus opted not to ear his usual back robes, but a pair of sleek back pants, and a dark green tee-shirt while he worked in his lab. He was stocking up potion for Madam Pomfrey for the school year, something that while being mildly enjoyable was still work. He rather be working on a potion for the gratification of being over a bubbling cauldron were he wasn't out of obligation but merely for his own pleasure. Potion making to Severus was an art, and a form of life. Severus hating teaching potion merely because 90% of his student didn't see it as an art, it was just a class they had to take. It made teaching a job, not a liking. Which is why Severus would much rather teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Teaching students who could care less about potions took the enjoyment out of Potion making. He had only seen two students in all his years teaching at Hogwarts that saw potion making as an art, as he did, and that was Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granter. Most did not know this but Draco worked hard for his grades and spent much of his free time in the Potions lab making new potions or trying harder ones. While he did not have the instinct of Potion making as Miss Granger did. Miss Granger knew when you need to add ingredients and that you don't always have to follow the directions. Even if a potion said three sliced lizard's spleens, it didn't necessarily mean you have to put that many in. She knew how to rely on her instincts when it came to putting together a potion. And while he would never tell her this, he hoped she would consider becoming a Potion Mistress for the Ministry. She could do it.

After all his lesson were written out, Severus worked in the Dungeons for hours on end. The only final thing he would have to do before classes start was to go to the apothecary to stock up on ingredients. Which meant a trip to Diagon Alley, that he put off for the time being. He did have a week before the castle would be filled with insolent children.

It was a clear, crisp summer night. Ht air was warm, yet had a chilling quality to it. The starts were shinning bright over head. Severus looked up at the Great Hall ceiling. It was one of his favorite features of Hogwarts, but he would never admit it. He had come down from his work to eat dinner with the rest of the staff. He wasn't playing attention to the commotion of his colleagues conversation, his mind was else where that evening. It was on the potion that he was brewing down in his dark, dank dungeons. He saw in the middle of an experiment, but the potion would take two days to brew at the stage It was now. A sharp pain shot through Severus's left arm. He doubled over from the pain; Dumbledore noticed and help Severus from the table.

"Give me a minute old man." Severus snapped as the pin subsided.

"Are you alright?" The old man, as he was called by Severus a moment before, eyes held concern for the young man at his side.

"I'm fine now. I must go to him and quickly." Was all Severus said. He was stalking down the corridor to his quarters. Then quickly slipped into his black velvet robe and black mask. He marched out of Hogwarts towards Hogsmeade, and Apperated to where his master was located.

He landed in a darken forest, he could not see any stars. He walked cautiously through the forest into a clearing where his Master stood with two other Wizards.

Severus bowed to the Dark Lord, "Master, you called."

"Yes," said a sweetly, deep husky voice, "I did, Lucius! Wormtail come."

The two Wizards walked toward the Dark Lord, "Master."

"I have called you three here, my most trusted Death Eaters. I have a task for you. I am not sure if you informed Severus but two of my newest Death Eaters were killed last week by an Auror by the name of Roger Patil. My task for you is to kill him and his wife. Leave his children, and you are not to be seen Severus, as t hey know you. If you are seen a strong memory charms should work."

"My Lord, if I may ask a question?" asked Severus.

"You may," said Voldermort.

"Why not kill the girls?"

"It is simple, I wish for them to suffer from the death of their parents. OH and Lucius make it was painful as possible. Make sure it isn't a quick death. You may leave now to complete your task."

They bowed to their Master and Apperated away. The street they arrived at was dark and showed no signs of life, which isn't surprising considering it was very late at night, and they didn't' expect anyone to be up at this hour. Lucius muttered '_Alohomora_' and silently opened the door. Severus and Wormtail followed Lucius inside the house. Severus whispered '_Lumos_' and made his way up the stairs. They passed a door marked Parvati and Padma's Room, Lucius looked interested, but Severus barked, "Master said to leave the girls alone."

"That doesn't mean we couldn't still have fun with them, then perform a Memory Charm," said Lucius with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Lucius leave them," advised Severus.

"Your no fun," Lucius pouted.

"Find yourself a nice Muggle girl to rape and torture later," Severus suggested, at the suggestion if made him sick to make it, but Severus knew Lucius Malfoy probably better then anyone in the world. Lucius sadistic smirk grew.

"I just might do that, and then we can call a Dark Ravel at my house after we kill these two," said Lucius. '_What fun'_, Severus thought sarcastically. At the end of the hallway they found the master bedroom, they quietly opened the door, put it and put a Silencing Charm on the room as so the girls would hear the screams of their parents' death. Severus's suggestion, Lucius frowned, but did it anyways.

Lucius cast the Cruciatus Cruse on the wife first, her screams filled the room, waking up Roger. Wormtail quickly stunned Mr. Patil so as he couldn't try and help his wife, who was withering in pain on the floor now. Lucius laughed and sent the Avada Kedavra at Mrs. Patil, and Mr. Patil howled in agony of watching his wife did at the hands of Death Eaters.

"And now to have fun with you," said Lucius, "this is for killing our fellow Death Eaters. Maybe this will teach you. _Crucio_!" The man fell to the floor but no sounds came out of his mouth, Mr. Malfoy was most displeased at this. "Wormtail help me."

"_Crucio_," said Wormtail. Mr. Patil screamed out in pain and dropped to his knees. The only thoughts going through his head where that of his twin girls sleeping in the room down the hall. He hoped they would be alright. That they would be safe.

Lucius played with Mr. Patil for a while longer before uttering the words Mr. Patil longed to hear, "_Avada Kedavra_." A flash of emerald green light and Mr. Patil was dead.

Severus was disgusted at himself, that he sat back and watched as they tortured and killed two innocent people. Yet, he could do nothing to stop them, unless he wanted to die himself. He couldn't save the Patil's but he would be able to save the next victims. He followed Lucius and Wormtail in almost a trance out of the Patil's house and Apperated to Malfoy Manor, where Lucius Malfoy lived. Lucius was holding on of his many Dark Ravels and Severus was invited. Severus never took part in them unless he had to, which thankfully wasn't often.

"Those were great kills," said Lucius, his voice smug. Narcissa Malfoy was dressed in fine red velvet Dress Robes. Lucius came up to her and kissed her hard. "Oh, my beautiful wife. Show Wormtail and Severus here to the room the Dark Ravel will be held in tonight, dear. And where is Draco?"

"With your sister, remember dear," Narcissa replied.

"Oh yes, damn, I wanted him to be here to join in if he wanted," said Lucius.

"I still think he is too young dear," said Narcissa.

"The boy is seventeen, he can take it. He will be joining our ranks as soon as he is out of school." Lucius laughed and walked up the stairs. Severus and Wormtail followed Mrs. Malfoy down into one of the nicer Dungeons. It thankfully wasn't covered in blood, like most of the Dungeons in Malfoy Manor. Severus noticed a young teenage girl chained to the wall, she looked Muggle from what Severus could tell. What Malfoy and the others had in store for her, made Severus want to be sick right there. They would rape her time and time again, torture her, and finally let the poor girl die. Severus had witness so many of these, and in his true days as a Death Eater even participated in some of them. At the moment Nott had a knife out and was making tiny cuts along the girl's arms and legs. She didn't scream but she whimpered in fear and pain. She looked Severus straight in the eyes and he had to look away. He eyes held so much fear and pain, it made Severus sick. Her body hung limp as if she had already given up to the fate that was presenting itself to her. Severus whished more than anything he could help her. Lucius arrived sometime later, after Nott had raped the girl several times. He had changed into plain robes, that proposed he would be taken part in tonight's activities.

Lucius I must excuse myself. If I am gone much longer I fear my absents will not go unnoticed. Dumbledore h as been suspicious of late, and I will not upset my position there. Master needs the information that I can give him," Severus explained.

"You'll miss out on all the fun my friend," said Lucius, looking over to the girl that was being raped once again by Nott, knife still in his hand.

"Perhaps next time," Severus said with a forced smile.

"You may go, but we'll miss you," said Lucius. Severus excused himself and Apperated back to Hogsmeade, and walked quickly back to the castle.

Once inside the castle, he made his way down to his room, to his bathroom, where he was violently ill. The toll of what he had witness finally catching up with him. Once he was finished he stalked into his personal Potions lab, drank down some Dreamless Sleep Potion, and fell into bed. Trying to forget everything he saw.

He woke the next morning with a headache and the images plastered in his head. He did not go to see Dumbledore because he didn't get nay information. All he had done last night was watched two people tortured by the Cruciatus Cruse and then killed, not to mention that poor Muggle girl. Severus locked himself in his rooms and finished all of his lesson for the year, and the rest of his potions.

Dumbledore left Severus to his thoughts, if Severus needed to talk to him, Severus would come when he needed. The word of the Patil's deaths came to Dumbledore early this morning. The two girls were being sent to their mother's sister house until school started again. Dumbledore was seeing that they had everything they would need to start the term. Dumbledore knew that was where Severus was last night. Albus would give Severus the space he needed.

Severus didn't eat the whole day. He couldn't get the images out of his head. He wished he had been able to help them instead of helping in their murders. Severus remembered Roger Patil in school, Ravenclaw Perfect in his day, and his wife Cecil Owens, Gryffindor. It wasn't a surprise to Severus when the twins went into those houses. Their deaths probably wouldn't have affected Severus as badly if he hadn't know them.

He spent his last week before the students came back, locked in his room. He went to Diagon Alley to stock up on Potion supplies only. Otherwise he ate in his rooms, and did not leave them. Dumbledore came by a fe times to keep him company but he did not want it. He told Dumbledore he would be fine, he just needed time. Now it was the day before school started, and Severus wasn't ready to be bothered by the students annoying presences; but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

***********************************************************

Ginny and Hermione were bustling around the house, grabbing items they had forgotten to pack earlier, while Mrs. Weasley shouted at them that they were going to miss the train. Despite the fact most of the Weasley's had graduated, and that Harry and Ron weren't there, the tradition of running late, remained intact.

Hermione ran up the stairs for what she swore was the eight time. He had forgotten her knitting and still had that whole stack of books of Lily's to pack. She grabbed her needles and yarn, and threw them in the bag. Then she grabbed all the books she could see and threw them in as well. She spotted one of the books that had belonged to Harry's mothers; it was also a volume which she was currently absorbing. Thus, she was careful to put it in the top of the bag. Soon, it was time to go.

Nearly and hour later, Hermione was seated comfortably in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Her legs completely stretched out in front of her on the seat next to her. Sitting across from her was Ginny, looking sleepily out the window, lost in thought. This was short lasted when a fellow sixth year and friend of Ginny's poked their head in.

"Hey Gin, a bunch of us are getting together for a few rounds of Exploding Snap, care to join?"

"Sounds good." Replied Ginny, who sounded more awake at the idea.

"Do you want to join, Hermione?" Asked Ginny.

Hermione shook her head in decline, "No, thanks. I really want to get back to this book."  
Ginny smirked, nodded, and left to join her friends.

Hermione reached down for her oversized bag. She leaned over to open it up, and was reaching the book on top, when she clumsily knocked the bag over. The contents went all over the floor. Hermione swore to herself and then bent down on the floor and began picking up the items. It was mainly books on the floor, most of which she had borrowed from the stash of Harry's moms' stuff. She began picking up the books and putting them back into her bag, when she came to a book that she had not seen earlier. Hermione picked up the book, It was bound in old brown leather that was a bit worn. There was no title on the book or on the spine. Hermione knew that this much have come from the books that were once Lily Evens'. Yet, she wasn't sure if she should open the book, some books were dangerous. She contemplated this for a moment, but she couldn't contain her curiosity she had to know what was in this book.

She opened it up, and braced herself for anything. When nothing happened, she sighed a bit in relief and flipped through the book. Within a few pages, she at once she realized that it was a diary. NO just any diary, but they diary of Lily Evans. Hermione looked at the date of the first entry and saw the year was 1971, which meant Lily had started this diary when she was eleven. Hermione was in complete shock, but just turning the page to start reading was too long of a wait for Hermione. Thus she started to read Lily Evans most personal thoughts and comings and goings of her life.

__

'September 10, 1971

I Still can't believe it, it has been three weeks and I still cannot believe it. I'm at Hogwarts, a school for magic! Magic! When the train arrived, all of the first years were put into little boats and rowed across the lake to Hogwarts. The case is so big! I couldn't believe how big it was when I got here and I still can't. When we went into the castle we went through "The Sorting." I was so nervous and scared about which house I was going to be put in. it didn't help that, this boy wouldn't stop pestering me. James Potter! I have been here for only two hours and already I have made an enemy. I got through the Sorting all right thought, I was put into Gryffindor. I miss Mum and Dad every much and I miss Petunia a little bit too, I suppose. Well, all the other first years in my dormitory are insisting I turn out my light so they can get some sleep, so I shall leave this entry here. Good night.'

Hermione was complete hooked to the diary now. She spent the rest of the train ride reading through Lily's first three years at Hogwarts. The only reason she tore herself from the book eventually was, because the train had arrived at Hogwarts, and the students were unloading. Hermione placed the book in her bag and joined Ginny in a carriage.

She was very excited to be back at Hogwarts, but she was incredibly anxious to get hot her dormitory and continue reading the diary. That was when the thought had struck her. Should she tell Harry about the diary? It seemed like an easy question to answer, and the obvious answer would have been year, of course! Harry never knew either of his parents, and here were his mother's most inner thoughts and opinions, he would be able to know what his mother was like. Yet, the thought of tell Harry, rather than making Hermione happy at the thought of Harry knowing, it made her disappointed and reluctant. She was suddenly confused as to why she was having these feelings. Why, did she not want to tell Harry? In the end she decided she would tell Harry, but not right now, he had enough on his mind as it was, anyhow.

Hermione stepped into the Great Hall, automatically searching out her two best friends. She immediately found them already seated at the end of Gryffindor table. Both of them looked up and saw her, grins wide on the both of their faces. Hermione could tell they were happy to be back. 

The Sorting ceremony began as usual, with everyone watching the squeamish first year awaiting their names to be called out to decide which house they would be sorted into. Hermione had always paid attention to the Sorting ceremonies, just as she paid attention to practically everything else. Yet after reading about Lily's Sorting she could help but let hr mind imagine Lily Evans nervous at the prospect of being sorted, with James Potter behind her being as absolute bother. She grinned at the thought, Harry had told her and Ron about what he had seen in Snapes worst memory during their fifth year. He said that his mother seemed too nearly loathe his father, yet they ended up together in the end. It must have been an interesting relationship between the two, through out their years at Hogwarts. Hermione just had to idea, that I had begun all he way back to their first day at Hogwarts.

Hermione's reminiscing came to an abrupt halt when she felt Ron nudging her slightly.

"What?" she asked slightly irritated.

Ron pointed up towards the Head Table. Ron was pointed towards the witch on Dumbledore's left. She had brown h air that was beginning to gray. Her hair was pulled up in a messy sort of way. A pointed hat covered her hair that had been pulled up, but there were many pieces of hair hanging around her face in the front. It was difficult to teal her eye color from where they were sitting and the large thick glasses that veered half of her face didn't' help either.

Ron and Hermione whispered in unison, "New Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

Harry, however, sat there staring at the women, he couldn't put his finger on it, but she seemed familiar to him.

Soon, the Sorting ceremony was over and Dumbledore stood and began his usual beginning of the year speech.

"Now, I shall keep this short since you all look quite hungry and tired from the journey. I have a few notices to give out. Mr. Filch, the caretaker has asked me to remind you that no magic is permitted in the corridors between classes. As ever, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, as well as Hogsmeade Village to all below third year. Now, that we have that out of the way, I would like you to all join me on congratulating this years Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

The hall broke into loud applause and Hermione stood up, a bit bashful. Then her gaze caught Malfoy's, whom was also standing up and she had that feeling of dream at the reminder she would have to work with him for a year.

Once the applause began to die down, Hermione sat back in her seat. Dumbledore, however seemed to have on more announcement.

"Now, before we eat, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Enith Cobbleton."

The women who had been sitting at Dumbledore's left stood up and nodded. When she lifter her head, however, her eyes were completely transfixed on Harry.

Harry, saw this and their eyes met. Harry had that feeling of familiarity once more. Finally, Dumbledore's announcement of dinner broke their awkward stare.

After dinner was over, the Prefects began showing their houses to their dormitories.

"Ms. Granger, please come with me," said Professor McGonagall in a welcoming voice.

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall up to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione saw the portrait of the Fat Lady and assumed they were going to the dormitory when Professor McGonagall stopped in from of a portrait next to it. The portrait was of two wizards, on elderly and one younger sitting in a tavern. Both were conversing enthusiastically, and the older one seemed to be a bit tipsy from what Hermione could observe. Professor McGonagall then coughed to get their attention and they abruptly cease their loud chatter.

"Password?" Asked the younger wizard.

"Pixie Dust," answered Professor McGonagall. The portrait swung open.

"Well, once again congratulations on being Head Girl Ms. Granger, these will be your quarters this year. Feel free to change the password whenever you wish. The password to the Gryffindor Common Room is, 'Wits and Bits'," said Professor McGonagall, who had a tone of slight irritation at the Gryffindor password.

Hermione smirked, it was the name of one of Fred and George's new products. It was a lollipop that while one sucked on it, would give that person the utmost intelligence. The artificial wits only lasted as long as the lollipop, however and that was usually for about fifteen to twenty minutes.

Hermione thanked her Professor and stepped into her living quarters.

The room was quite spacious, much to Hermione's liking. There was a large king size bed with all the hangings. The room's décor was that of a deep red (she was a Gryffindor after all). Off to one side of the room there was a small desk. Then, Hermione noticed a large book case in which the desk was facing. Hermione smiled and muttered a simple spell; her trunk which was at the foot of the bed, flew open and all her books few into the book case, ordering themselves alphabetically. With a satisfied smirk on her face, Hermione turned to observe the rest of the room. There was a good-sized bathroom, complete with both a bathtub and shower. There were two large squishy arm chairs in front of a large fireplace, with a roaring fire. Hermione looked up and saw that above the mantle there was a portrait of what looked to be an old scholar at a desk writing something with a quill.

Something then caught her eye. There was a lever to the right of the fireplace. Thinking that there was a passageway, Hermione rushed over and pulled on it. There was an audible sound of the lever being pulled back, but nothing happened. Confused, Hermione pulled the lever once more, still nothing happened. She pulled it again several times until she heard a voice say.

"It doesn't work, my dear. It hasn't in years."

Hermione looked up and saw that it was the portrait talking to her.

"What did it used to do?" Hermione asked in earnest.

"It used to be what activated the passage that would allow one access to the Head Common Room." Answered the portrait quite a matter of factly.

"Then why doesn't it work anymore?"

"Well, there is another lever on the other side. It simply needed to be pulled and whoever was on the other side would have easy access, to this room. Naturally the only other person on the other side, besides the Head Girl, would be the Head Boy. So, you see how it was inappropriate for the Head Boy to have such easy access to the Head Girl's room. Also, from what I'm told a few Head Boys have used this as an advantage in the past o play tricks on the Head Girl or for more…inappropriate and not so honorable intentions. That is why I have been placed here."

"So, I can still get to the Head Common Room…oh, wait. I have to share the Common Room with Malfoy?!"

"If that is the Head Boy, then yes. To get to the Common Room, you imply need to give me a password of your choice, and simply say it, if you wish to enter the Common Room. Just as you did back at the Gryffindor dormitory," explained the portrait.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, then thought for a moment on the password. A second later she said, "Phoenix Feathers."

The fireplace the swung around into a whole other room.

Hermione, walked into a large room that she automatically fell in love with. The room was circular and there was barely and wall, most of it was all windows. It was night but much to Hermione's disappointment it was overcast, so she couldn't see many stars. There was an absolutely large fireplace, with a fire lit inside. Hermione had wondered where Crookshanks had been earlier, but now found him curled up on a large brown leather arm chair, which there were two of. In front of the arm chairs was a solid oak coffee table. The carpet was a deep midnight blue. There were candles everywhere. The room was perfect in Hermione's opinion. That is until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I suppose I can see how a Mudblood such as yourself would be pleased with this place. I mean it's probably heaven compared to whatever box you live in."

Hermione whipped her head around and glared at Malfoy, and then she smiled at him. "And I suppose it's no surprise that isn't not to your likely, Malfoy. I mean, I'm sure it would seem much more like home if the temperature had dropped and there were chains and shackles on the walls."

"Are you hinting towards something Granger?" Malfoy asked with an evil grin.

Hermione disgusted said, "In your dreams, Malfoy."

The she walked back across the Common Room and whispered the password, so Malfoy wouldn't hear. The wall spun back around, and took Hermione with it.

Draco watched the wall shut closed and he thought to himself, _this is going to be an interesting year._


End file.
